The Wrinklegruff Gals/Transcript
(Opening scene: Cut to Professor Utonium and the girls walking to school) Narrator: Aww, It's the first day of school, But what's this? Pokey Oaks Kindergarten is closed? (Bird cries) Blossom: What happened? Buttercup: Don't you remember? (Flashback to Bubbles in her 1998 counterpart design) Bubbles: For my spring break, I fought a giant space crab on a radioactive comet with my sisters. I found this goo after he exploded. (She accdienly throws the beaker) Oops. (The beaker lands on the hamster named Pee Wee and Pee Wee starts to grow big and the entire class runs out of school) (Back at the present moment) Bubbles: Oh, yeah. (She wave hi to Pee Wee) Hi, Pee Wee! Pee Wee: "(Roars saying "Hi, Bubbles!")" Blossom: Where are we gonna go to school now? Professor Utonium: This new bigger, better school. (Cut to the prion school. A wolf howling is heard as the thunder crashes. Blossom and Bubbles scream) Blossom: We're going to prison!? Buttercup: Sweet. Professor Utonium: No, no, no girls, next to the prison. (Cut to a new High School) Bubbles: Wait. You mean we'll be going to school with the...the kids?! Professor Utonium: Yep. But, that's okay. It's all part of...(He starts to cry) of...(Hugs the girls) Oh! You're growing up so fast! (Walks away) Have a great day, kids. (The girls are about to enter the school) Blossom: Don't worry, girls. It's just a new school. I'm sure we'll fit right in. (The girls open the door and we see high school kids that are bullying, texting and talking) Blossom: Well, this isn't too bad. (The school bell rings as the kids rush over to class, crushing the girls) Buttercup: This is the worst. (We see two boys and one girl laughing as Blossom walks to them) Blossom: Hey. Hi, I'm Blossom. Blonde Girl: (Imitating Blossom) Hi, I'm Blossom. Blossom: That's not what I sound like. Redhead Boy: You sound like a baby. Kids: Baby voice! Baby voice! (We see Bubbles washing her hands in the bathroom as teenager kids come by her) Teenage Girl 1: Hey, who did your hair? Your daddy? Bubbles: Yeah. Yes he does. (The teenage girls roll their eyes) Teenage Girl 3: It looks like baby hair. (The teenage girls laugh) Teenage Girls: Baby hair, baby hair, baby hair! (We see Buttercup in the hockey dress up room while she ties her shoes as a pimple girl comes by) Pimple Girl: What is up with your skin? It's not cool like mine. (We see the pimples on her face and a girl screaming is heard) Buttercup: Yeesh. Pimple Girl: Baby face- Students: Baby, baby, baby! (We see the girls' heads spinning around looking sad. At home, the girls were in their bed) Girls: We're not babies! Professor Utonium: Now, girls, It's just the first day. Girls: Make us older. Professor Utonium: I'm sure you'll fit in no ti... Girls: Older! Professor Utonium: It's too danger... Girls: Older! Older! Older! OLDER! (sweetly) Pl-e-e-e-e-e-ease? Professor Utonium: (Closes the book and sighs) (Cut to the Professor Utonium aking ingredients to make the girls older) Narrator: Fiber, Prunes, and Everything Mild. These were the ingredients chosen to make the perfect little girls slightly older. But, Professor Utonium did everything correctly and they were no accidents. The whole day went smoothly. Pretty anti-climatic if you ask me. (He brings the antidote to the girls) Professor Utonium: Now, girls, only one teaspoon for each of you. Otherwise, the ramifications of this could be dangerous. Girls: We know. (They take a sip) Professor Utonium: Good night, girls. (Turns off lights) Girls: (from o.s) Good night, Professor. (The girls go to sleep and suddenly wakes up with their eyes) Bubbles: Do you think it's working? Blossom: Maybe we need to wait a little. Buttercup: Waiting is for babies! We need more of that magic juice. Bubbles: (Singing as the girls tiptoe past the Professor's room) Dun dun dun dun duuun, we are sneaking! Blossom: Bubbles! Bubbles: Sorry! (The girls get three antidotes at the table) Are you sure we should be doing this? Blossom: Maybe we could try talking to the other kids...(Buttercup starts sipping the antidote and burps) Or we could just drink the formula and see what happens. Blossom, Bubbles: Cheers. (They drink the antidote. The next morning Blossom wakes up and puts on her slippers and goes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror and she now has grey hair with her red wrinkly bow and wears blouses) Blossom: (Old voice) Ahh! I'm old! (Bubbles and Buttercup come in with wrinkly faces and wearing blouses, too) Bubbles, Buttercup: (Old voice) We're all old! Old Bubbles: Maybe the Professor won't notice. (Cut to the old girls having breakfast with Professor Utonium) Professor Utonium: Of course I noticed. And I'm very disappointed. Old Buttercup: You disappointed?! (Her teeth falls off) My teeth won' even stay in! Mojo: "Hmm? (Gasping) Powerpuff Girls!" Old Girls: "Mojo!" Mojo: "You are wrinkly old ladies!" Old Bubbles: "Are you sure that's Mojo? (Creak) Looks like a cactus or something." Mojo: "Yes, it is Mojo! The hat, The evil laugh Ha, Ha, Ha! The winning smile! (Ting)" Old Bubbles: "Oh, Hi, Mojo." Mojo: "You're so old and wrinkly, you will never again interfere with my genius master plans! (Laughs Evilly)" ---- Professor Utonium: (Singing) "Miss Suzy had a steamboat, the steamboat had a bell Ding Ding!" ---- Mojo: You can't stop me with your silly old lady tricks! I am Mojo Jo-- Big Joey: Hey! Are you picking on our grannies? Mojo: Uh-oh. (Students yelling and fighting sounds are heard from the left offscreen) Old Blossom: Now that's what I call an old-fashioned whuppin'. Professor Utonium: "Hey, Girls, I got the antidote. ---- Blossom: "We're really sorry professor. We shouldn't have been in such a grow up." Professor Utonium: "Oh, Girls, I never want you to grow up." Monster: (Hugging the Professor and the girls) "Mm. This is nice." Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts